


I Miss You

by Sanverskink (Danvxers)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danvxers/pseuds/Sanverskink
Summary: Maggie had  to go away to work on a special case they got handed, when she got her break she decided to give Alex a quick call. It turned out to be the best call ever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm sorry I'm a little late with this fanfic cause I promised you guys a new smut every Monday. I will have to change that to once a week instead, some day every week I will post a new one. There's a lot going on right now so unfortunately I don't have a lot of time to write.
> 
> I hope this smut is readable and I will be back next week! xoxo

Being away from her girlfriend was the hardest thing that Alex ever had to do. Even if only two days had gone by, God did she miss her. When Maggie got a call from the alien task force and told her they had to deal with a case out of the country, Alex really just wanted her to say no and stay home, but she knew that wouldn’t happen. Being away from her girlfriend for five days straight is not healthy. How was she even able to live before she met Maggie, cause right now she doesn't want to be away from her. Alex missed her smile, her hair, her laugh, her body. Oh god, her body.

She got easily turned on from just by kissing her girlfriend, feeling their bodies pressed together, tongues playing with each other, hands wandering underneath each other’s shirts. The way Maggie kissed from her neck down to her belly button making Alex shiver at the contact. 

Alex got so lost in her own thoughts that she barely noticed her hand slipping into her own pants, feeling herself outside her boxers, well…technically Maggie’s boxers. Alex loved wearing her girlfriends clothes just to feel her close, to feel like she was here with her. Alex could feel the wet patch and she wasn’t even surprised anymore how wet she got just by thinking of Maggie. 

She slipped her hand under her underwear, feeling the wetness on her fingers, moaned at the contact. She brought her fingers to her clit and began making small circles. This just wasn’t working for her, she withdrew her fingers and reached for the waistband on her pants and dragged them and the underwear down her legs. Alex reached for the bedside drawer and took out the vibrator.

Alex turned it on, making the sound of the vibrations run right to her core. The agent let the vibrator wander down to her wet area. Alex hips bucked when the toy started to leave fast vibrations on her clit.  
Alex bit her lip, guided her right hand to one of her breasts and started kneading it. Alex’s clit was really sensitive so she didn’t really need penetration to come, but she really does love having Maggie pumping her fingers out of her body, or basically anything pumping out of her, as long as Maggie is the one causing it.

Alex turned up the speed on the vibrator, repositioned it to find the perfect spot and she pushed it harder against her clit making herself writhe on the bed, letting go of her boob to grab the sheet hard. 

‘’Mhhm, fuck!’’ Alex let out. She was close, really close, but she just needed that one push to make herself fall over. Her phone ringing wasn’t one of them.

‘’Shit!’’ Alex grumbled to herself, looking over to the nightstand and seeing Maggie’s name on the screen. Alex was still breathing heavily from being so close to her climax but that doesn’t make her reject a phone call from her girlfriend.

‘’Hey, babe.’’ Alex said, quietly panting.

‘’Alex…What are- what are you up to?’’

‘’Oh, umm…N-nothing...’’ She said, biting her lip and forcing her moans to stay where they were.

‘’Are you…? Alex, are you masturbating?’’ Maggie knew when Alex was close, she could hear it on her girlfriend’s breathing. ‘’D-do you need some help?’’ Maggie asked and Alex’s eyebrow raised in confusion.

‘’You mean, like….?’’ Alex began.

‘’Yeah, I will talk you through it. I know we haven’t done this before and we don't have to do it if you don't wan-‘’

‘’No, no, no! I want to, please.’’ Alex cut her off. 

‘’You sure? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.’’

‘’Maggie, I’m sure.’’ Alex clarified.

‘’Just let me know if you don’t like it and we can stop, okay?’’ Maggie checked in with Alex one last time just to be sure, and of course Alex would let her know, she always does. But god, Alex wants this so much right now. She wants to hear Maggie’s voice telling her what to do and making her feel so good even though she is miles away.

‘’Yes, Maggie. I promise.’’

‘’Good, so do you wanna get back to touching yourself for me?’’ Maggie asked and Alex put the vibrator back into the drawer because she knew she wouldn’t be needing it when she got Maggie’’s voice guiding her.

‘’Yes, tell me what to do.’’

‘’Touch your breasts, make your nipples hard for me. Can you do that?’’

Alex put her phone on speaker and placed it next to her on the bed. The agent guided her hands to cup her breasts.

‘’I would do anything for you, babe.’’ Alex moaned while pinching her nipples hard, pretending it’s Maggie biting them. ‘’My nipples are so hard for you, Maggie.’’ Alex added.

‘’Good girl.’’ Maggie said in a husky voice making Alex shiver.

‘’Please, tell me what to do next...’’ Alex begged.

‘’Tease your pussy for me, babe.’’ Alex bit her lip at Maggie’s words and obeyed. Slowly roaming her hand down her own body, over her inner thigh, to the other one and slowly to her pubic bone.

‘’Maggie…Can I?’’

‘’Yes, and tell me how wet you are for me.’’

Alex slid two fingers between her folds and bucked her hips ‘’Fuck, I’m dripping, Maggie!’’

‘’I make you that wet, huh?’’ Maggie teased. ‘’Then how about…you fuck yourself for me, baby?’’

‘’Yes!’’ Alex choked out, entering herself with two fingers. ‘’I wish…I wish it was you, Maggie. You  
f-fucking me.’’

Alex kept thrusting her fingers, closing her eyes, imagine it was Maggie working between her thighs.  
Maggie could hear on Alex’s voice that she was floating away, her thoughts going somewhere else, so Maggie decided to go with it and almost made Alex scream at what she said next.

‘’Tell me how much you love it when I fuck you like this.’’ Maggie ordered.

‘’Fuck, I love It so much!’’ Alex moaned.

‘’Add another finger and rub your clit for me.’’ Alex obeyed, entering a third finger and letting her thumb make circles on her swollen clit.

‘’You’re doing so good, baby. Faster.’’ Maggie said, feeling her own wetness between her legs but tonight was all about Alex.

‘’Do you know what I wanna do to you, Alex?’’ Maggie asked in a teasing voice.

‘’Please, tell me…’’

‘’I wanna bend you over on all fours, thrusting the strap-on deep inside your beautiful body, feel your pussy pulse around my cock.’’ Maggie knew Alex couldn't resist her dirty talk.

‘’Maggie! I’m a-almost there…’’

‘’Can you go a littler faster, a little harder for me? I wanna hear you cum.’’ She went a lot faster, a lot harder for Maggie and her only. Her thrusts got more and more uneven, her back arched, her toes curled.

‘’Shit!…Holy fuck…Maggie!’’ Alex screamed right before she finally let go of the orgasm that had been building itself up. Alex came loud and hard, just the way Maggie likes it.

Maggie heard the heavy breathing through the phone and gave Alex a while to come back from her high.

‘’All good?’’ Maggie asked with a soft voice.

‘’All good...’’ Alex replied. ‘’Wow…that was so hot!’’

And it really was, Maggie was so close to the edge just by talking to her wife, she couldn’t wait to get home and to do all the things she told her girlfriend she wanted to do to her, fucking Alex from behind, seeing her body lose control underneath her.

‘’Fuck yeah, it was.’’ Maggie said. She had no idea how long they’ve been talking but God, every second of it was fucking heaven. They both just lied there embracing the closeness of each other through the phone. Both of them still can’t believe they’ve found each other and get to spend their life together. They couldn’t be happier.

Maggie’s thoughts got interrupted by a loud knock on her door.

‘’Alex, I have to go now.’’ Maggie got up from the bed to put on her jacket.

‘’Okay babe. Go kick some ass! But be careful.’’

‘’Always! I love you, Alex.’’

‘’I love you too, Maggie.’’


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie reunites when Maggie comes back after working out of town for five days.

Maggie opened the door to their apartment, took her jacket off and left her shoes by the door before she went into their bedroom to find Alex sleeping. She had fallen asleep on top of the covers in her tank top and Maggie’s shorts that she loved to wear just to feel a little bit closer to Maggie while she was across the country kicking some ass. Maggie loved watching her girlfriend sleep, she looks so peaceful, her hair a little bit messy but still so perfect.

 

Maggie crawled on top of the bed until she was face to face with her girlfriend, and kissed Alex softly, letting her hand cup her cheek until she could feel Alex move underneath her.

 

 _‘’Hey beautiful.’’_ Maggie said when Alex opened her eyes slowly.

 

 _‘’What! You’re back?!’’_ Alex's eyes shot up to see Maggie smiling on top of her.

 

_‘’Looks like it.’’_

 

Alex sat up on her bed a few inches from Maggie, keeping from their lips from meeting. ’ _’I could have come and picked you up’’_

 

 _‘’Don’t worry about it, they gave me a ride.’’_ Maggie said before crashing their lips together, resting her hands on Alex’s cheeks.

 

 _‘’I’ve missed you so much.’’_ Maggie said in between kisses, Alex parted her lips in answer, making Maggie’s tongue slip in. Their hands were lost in each other’s hair, their tongues fighting for dominance, their bodies pressed together. Maggie was hella sure wherever she went from now on, Alex would come with her, and that is a promise she will keep.

 

Both of them could feel the heat between their legs, everywhere to be honest. 

 

 _‘’How about we do that thing I told you on the phone?’’_ Maggie asked with a smirk when they parted.

 

 _‘’Yes.’’_ Alex replied and wasted no time on untucking Maggie’s flannel from her black skinny jeans and slipped her hands under the shirt, over her abs. Maggie tensed at the touch of her cold hands on her body and snapped Alex’s hands away, out of her shirt. The shorter girl lowered Alex’s body onto the bed and pinched her hands over her head.

 

 _‘’I’m in control.’’_ Alex felt Maggie’s hot breath against her ear.

 

 _‘’You okay with that?’’_ Maggie asked to make sure, to make sure she didn’t overstep, to make sure Alex was comfortable.

 

 _‘’Yes, please.’’_ Alex almost begged and with that Maggie reached for the hem of Alex’s tank top and slowly took it off to expose her body inch by inch, to slowly reveal each scar, each bruise.

 

 _‘’You’re so beautiful...’’_ Maggie said and swept her eyes all over Alex’s body making her blush. Maggie is making sure that Alex knows she’s beautiful, that she’s loved.

 

Maggie shifted to make her thigh rest between Alex’s legs. The agent raised her hips and gasped at the feeling, at the feeling that was a bulge in Maggie’s pants. 

 

 _‘’You already put in on, didn’t you?’’_ Alex teased.

 

In their previous phone call, Maggie had told her exactly what she wanted to do to her and that involved her fucking Alex from behind on all fours and feel Alex pulse around the Strap-On. That was exactly what was going to happen tonight. But she still has to know how Alex feels about it.

 

‘’ _Color, sweetie?_ ’’ Maggie asked.

 

‘’ _Green, so green._ ’’ Alex choked out, there was no way Alex wouldn’t be green right now.

 

Maggie wandered her right hand to Alex’s core to feel the wetness through the fabric.

 

‘ _’You wet already?_ ’’ Maggie smirked and pressed two fingers on her clit making Alex moan at the touch.

 

‘’ _Be a good girl and tell me what you want._ ’’

 

‘’I want you.’’ Alex begged.

 

‘’ _And?_ ’’

 

‘’ _And your cock._ ’’ Alex hissed making Maggie moan at her words.

 

Maggie leaned down and kissed Alex’s neck ‘ _’Soon...’_ ’ The shorter girl mumbled against Alex’s skin. Alex was impatient, really impatient but Maggie was in control tonight, like most nights to be honest, but she loved it.

 

Maggie let go of Alex’s neck and sat up straight ‘ _’Can you be a good girl and take off your bra for me?’’_ Alex obeyed, reaching for the clasp on her back and letting her bra join her other clothes on the floor.

 

Maggie lowered her head and Alex arched her back when she felt Maggie’s tongue play with her nipple.

 

_‘’Mhhmm...’’_

 

 _‘’You like that?’’_ Maggie lifted her head from Alex’s breast to look at her writhing girlfriend.

 

 _‘’God yes, don’t stop!’’_ Alex said and urged Maggie’s head back to where it was a second ago.

 

 _‘’I thought I was the one in control.’’_ Maggie said right before she gave the hardened nipple a bite. She took her time and then went over to the other breast to repeat the treatment.

 

Maggie started to get a little impatient as well. Okay, not a little. A lot actually if she’s being honest. She loved to tease Alex, she really did but she also loved to see her come.

 

Maggie worked on the zipper on her own jeans and pulled out the toy she had hidden in her pants. The cop let the dildo wander over Alex’s underwear, letting Alex feel it on her clit.

 

 _‘’Stop teasing me, please!’’_ Alex begged and slammed her crotch against the Strap-on.

 

Maggie guided her hands to Alex’s shorts and pushed them down in one fast motion ‘’Turn over, on your hands and knees’’ Maggie ordered and Alex did as told.

 

 _‘’Like this?’’_ Alex asked looking over her own shoulder to see Maggie behind her.

 

 _‘’Yes... You’re so good, you’re so perfect.’’_ Maggie reminded her. Maggie kissed the length of Alex’s back, Alex’s beautiful back.

 

 _‘’Color, babe?’’_ Maggie asked as she guided the toy to Alex’s entrance.

 

_‘’Green, please, Maggie…’’_

 

Maggie grabbed Alex’s hip with one hand and held the dildo in the other hand to line it up just right before she slammed her hips toward Alex’s ass, ’’You’re so damn wet for me, Alex.’’ Maggie said while the Strap-On slid in as far as it could inside Alex's pussy.

 

 _‘’Fuck, holy fuck...’’_ Alex gasped at the fullness. Alex loved having Maggie fuck her like this, fake cock deep inside of her, reaching all the places that drew her insane. And the dirty talk... God, does she love the dirty talk.

 

 _‘’So tight for me...’’_ Maggie said and picked up a fast rhythm, her hips slamming hard against Alex’s ass, the silicon disappearing into her body.

 

 _‘’You take my cock so good, baby.’’_ Maggie told her in a low voice, making Alex weak.

 

 _‘’Be a good girl and tell me how you feel.’’_ Maggie speed up her rhythm.

 

_‘’Fuck, y-you feel so good…’’_

 

Maggie kissed Alex’s back all the way up to her neck and her ear while she let her right hand squeeze Alex’s boob, rubbing her thumb over her hardened nipple.

 

‘’ _That’s right, baby girl._ ’’ Maggie whispered in a sensual tone in Alex’s ear. Alex could feel the orgasm sneaking up on her, making her feel so good.

 

_‘’I wanna feel you pulse around my cock, babe. You wanna do that for me?’’_

 

 _‘’Y-yes...’’_ Alex gasped and gripped the bed frame while Maggie’s thrusts got faster and harder. And Alex did just _that._ Maggie could feel her girlfriend’s pussy pulse, she could feel Alex’s whole body shake in pleasure, she could see Alex’s grip on the bed frame get tighter. _‘’Come for me.’’_ was all Maggie had to say and Alex finally let go, soaking the Strap-on. Maggie helped Alex ride out her orgasm and slowed down her thrusts. The agent collapsed onto the bed when Maggie pulled the dildo out of her.

 

 _‘’I really need to wash these jeans.’’_ Maggie smirked looking down at the wet patch on her pants that Alex had left.

 

 _‘’It’s not my fault you’re so damn good at making me cum.’’_ Alex said while giving Maggie the biggest smirk she could. _‘’And why do you still have your clothes on? Strip for me, babe’’_ Alex ordered. Maggie did as told, unbuttoning her shirt and her pants. She threw her clothes away. She have no idea where they landed but she couldn’t care less cause right now she has a sweaty, hot, naked girl in bed.


End file.
